un amor casi imposible
by trinariffin13
Summary: que pasara cuando gotem se quiere ganar el corazon de la chica mas ruda de la escuela estrella naranja lo lograra o sera rechazado y masacrado por el padre de esta quien sabe ya se mal summary


un dia normal en la escuela estrella naranja

bra:milagro acabaron las clases esto es una perdida d tiempo todo lo que nos enseñan yo ya lo se

marron:vamos no seas tan presumida ay personas que no saben tanto como tu

bra:bah que importa no se porque mi mama me metio a esto soy una guerrera no una tonta terricola

marron:vamos eres mitad terricola no veo de que te quejas

bra:bah como sea uh cierto mañana vendra un nuevo compañero lo acaban de transferir a esta escuela

marron:y como sera apuesto que sera guapo

bra:sea lo que sea mi papa jamas me dejaria tener novio es muy celoso tendre novio hasta los 80

marron:entonces yo me ganare su corazon

bra:has lo que quieras no me importa

siguiente dia en la escuela estrella naranja en la oficina de la directora

directora:bien joven gotem una compañera le enseñara la escuela señorita brief pase

bra:no se ni porque yo tengo que hacer esto la proxima ves que me lo pida y yo no quiera hare que la despidan

directora:esta bien señorita brief pero porfavor muestrele las instalaciones a su compañero

bra:bah ven niño te mostrare todo

en los pasillos

bra:(llevaba su cabello en coleta con extenciones de colores playera d tirantes d arriba del ombligo short negro y tennis)bien niño te enseñare todo apuremonos no estoy del mejor humor hoy

gotem:em claro (llevaba playera blanca de manga larga y pantalon azul)disculpa tu eres la hija de

bra:bulma brief si pero para no parecerme tanto a mi madre me puse extenciones d colores ven niño que no tengo tu tiempo

despues de enseñarle toda la escuela

bra:bien ahora esfumate largo fuera de aqui vete o algo pero largo de mi vista (le señalaba los pasillos con su mano enguantada que dajaba ver sus dedos)

gotem:vaya tienes muy mal caracter quieres contarme

bra:cuando yo te confie algo dejare las artes marciales

gotem:t tu practicas artes marciales

bra:claro que si al ser la heredera de una gran fortuna tengo que defender y para que diablos te cuento esto largate ya o te lanzo por los pasillos hasta verte pero hasta el otro lado de la escuela(lo agarra del cuello de la camisa)largate y ya(lo suelta)

gotem:ok vaya que caracter(lo decia mientras veia a bra irse hasta que se detuvo)oh y ahora que(traia un cinturon bra con una cinta de colores)

bra:(se acerca a el a una velocidad impresionante)caracter?! CARACTER te dare tu caracter maldito insecto (lo golpes en el estomago)ay esta tu caracter no te me vuelvas a acercar

en el receso en el patio donde estaban todas las mesas nadie se le acercaba a bra y si lo hacian era por conveniencia y ya

gotem:*piensa:pobre su caracter no la deja tener amigos mejor me acercare*(un chico lo detiene)que oye tu porque me detienes

chico:no vayas con ella es peligroso ella tiene el peor caracter por su padre y tambien es muy orgullosa si vas te mata nadie le cae bien y a pesar de ser la mas rica tambien es muy protegida por su padre cualquier persona que se le acerce y trate algo con ella su padre se encarga de que este en el hospital almenos 3 meses no te le acerces ademas que es muy fuerte

gotem:tonterias sere su amigo aunque me cueste la vida

chico:esta bien dime de que color quieres las flores de tu funeral y te dejo ir

gotem:jajaja muy gracioso(recuerda lo de acerrato)pensandolo bien quiero flores blancas

chico:ok

en la mesa donde estaba bra ella y marron pelearon y se dejaron de hablar ahora esta sola

bra:maldita marron me las pagara ahora estoy sola agh

gotem:hola bra me voy a sentar aqui ok

bra:has lo que quieras niño solo no me hables

gotem:ok(se la pasaron el rato en sielncio)

acabaron las clases

en corporacion capsula

bulma:hija como te fue en la escuela

bra:de lo peor fui niñera una hora del chico nuevo me pelee con marron y del enojo en educacion fisica en una pelea por el enojo casi mato a alguien y me bajaron puntos alguna otra pregunta madre

bulma:eres igual a tu padre como sea ve a cambiarte a otra cosa ya servire la comida

bra:como sea


End file.
